Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 27 - Tyrion VII
Tyrion VII ist das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Ser Jorah Mormont und der von ihm entführte Tyrion Lennister erreichen Volantis, wo sie vor dem Roten Tempel den Hohepriester Benerro bei einer seiner Predigten sehen, bevor sie sich im Kaufmannshaus einquartieren. Am nächsten Tag suchen sie die Witwe vom Hafen auf, von der sie erfahren, dass Jon Connington die Goldene Kompanie angeheuert hat, um nach Westeros zu segeln. Nachdem Hella mit einem Anschlag auf Tyrion scheitert, erklärt sich die Witwe dazu bereit, ihnen zu helfen und sie nach Meereen zu bringen. Tyrion soll Daenerys Targaryen von ihr sagen, dass die Sklaven in Volantis sie erwarten würden. Synopsis Jorah und Tyrion erreichen Volantis Jorah Mormont verschleppt Tyrion Lennister wie eine Gans an seinem Sattel zusammengebunden nach Volantis, das sie an einem Abend erreichen. Tyrion hat es mittlerweile aufgegeben, gegen die fest sitzenden Knoten anzukämpfen. Die Wachen am Nordtor der Stadt drängen die letzten Besucher in die Stadt hinein, denn sie wollen das Tor schließen, doch als Jorah erscheint, muss er sich kurz vor einem Hauptmann rechtfertigen, mit dem er auf Volantisch spricht. Dann allerdings reibt dieser Tyrion den KopfDas soll angeblich Glück bringen. und lässt sie passieren. Erneut versucht Tyrion, Jorah davon abzuhalten, ihn seiner Schwester Cersei Lennister auszuliefern, doch der wirft Tyrion vor, ein Sippenmörder zu sein, und er erklärt, dass selbst seine eigenen üblen Taten daran nicht heranreichen würden. Hinter der Stadtmauern reiten sie an Gildenhallen, Märkten und Badehäusern vorbei sowie an Marktplätzen, auf denen die Menschen an Steintischen sitzen und Cyvasse spielen. Sie reiten den Fluss entlang Richtung Süden, und nach kurzer Zeit werden die Läden kleiner und die gepflasterte Straße weicht einem Weg aus Teufelsgras und Matsch. Sie reiten über kleine Brücken, die über kleine Flüsschen führen, die in die Rhoyne fließen, und passieren auch eine Torruine, die einst zu einer Festung am Fluss gehört hat. Tyrion erinnert sich an die blühenden Zeiten der Stadt, die schon immer die bevölkerungsreichste der Freien Städte gewesen ist, allerdings sind seit den alten Kriegen mittlerweile ganze Stadtviertel verwaist. Brunnen sind ausgetrocknet, in Wasserbecken steht nur noch abgestandenes Wasser, und in den Spalten der Mauern setzen sich Ranken und Wurzeln fest. Am schlimmsten findet Tyrion allerdings den Geruch, der in der heißen, feuchten Luft über der Stadt hängt. Jorah warnt Tyrion, den Mund zu halten, und der folgt lieber, nachdem er sich an den letzten Schlag erinnert. Tyrion denkt an die Giftpilze, die er immer noch in der Stiefelspitze bei sich trägt, und dass er sie nehmen wird, falls sie es tatsächlich bis zu Cersei schaffen sollten. Dann erreichen sie ein weniger verlassenes Stadtviertel: Die Bravos in den Türeingängen sind prachtvoll gekleidet, die nackten Kinder auf der Straße sind fast wieder verschwunden, und einige Gasthäuser machen fast schon einen guten Eindruck. Ein weiteres Stück weiter werden die Gebäude eindrucksvoller und haben teilweise prächtige gläserne Kuppeln, die in der Nacht blau, violett oder rot beleuchtet werden. Tyrion fühlt sich unbehaglich, da er weiß, dass Fremde auf der Ostseite der Rhoyne nicht gerne gesehen sind, während es am westlichen Ufer der Rhoyne von Seeleuten, Sklaven, Händlern, Weinschenken, Gasthäusern und Bordellen nur so wimmelt. Schließlich sehen sie den ersten Elefanten, was Tyrion stark beeindruckt. Etwas weiter reihen sie sich dann hinter einem Hathay ein, einer Art Karren, der von weißen Zwergelefanten gezogen wird. Sie nähern sich der Schwarzen Mauer von Volantis und damit den überfüllten Vierteln nahe der Langen Brücke. Hier sehen sie Dutzende weißer Zwergelefanten, aber auch große graue mit Burgen auf dem Rücken. Sklaven laufen umher, die eigens dafür zuständig sind, die dampfenden Elefantenhaufen zu beseitigen. Sie sind mit Fliegen auf den Wangen tätowiert, da die Karren mit dem Dung von Fliegenschwärmen verfolgt werden. Tyrion fällt auf, dass neun von zehn Menschen auf den überfüllten Straßen Sklaven sind. Benerro und der Rote Tempel Jorah erklärt ihm, dass viele von ihnen unterwegs sind zu den Nachtfeuern des Roten Tempels, denn der Hohepriester Benerro werde dort eine Predigt halten. Drei Straßenblocks weiter kommen sie zu einem Platz vor dem Roten Tempel von Volantis, der dreimal so groß ist wie die Große Septe von Baelor und Tyrion sehr beeindruckt. Säulen, Treppen, Strebepfeiler, Brücken, Kuppeln und Türme sind ineinander verbaut, und es sieht so aus, als wäre das gesamte Gebilde aus einem kolossalen Felsen gehauen. Die Tempelmauern sind rot, gelb, golden und orangefarben angemalt und sehen aus wie Wolken im Sonnenuntergang. Flankiert wird der Tempel von mehreren großen Nachtfeuern, und Benerro hat seine Predigt bereits begonnen. Benerro steht auf einer roten Steinsäule am Ende einer schlanken Brücke vor einer hohen Terrasse des Tempels, auf der niedrige Priester und Akolythen Platz genommen haben. Der Platz vor dem Tempel ist gefüllt mit dichtgedrängten Menschen. Viele Gläubige tragen ein rotes Tuch um den Kopf gebunden oder am Ärmel. Alle Blicke sind auf Benerro gerichtet, trotzdem versucht Jorah, sein Pferd mitten durch die Menge zu führen, womit er sich böse Blicke und Beschimpfungen einhandelt. Benerros Stimme trägt weit, und er hat Flammen auf seinen Wangen tätowiert. Jorah erklärt, dass der Rote Tempel Kinder kaufe und sie zu Priestern, Tempelhuren oder Kriegern erziehe. Letztere werden Flammende Hand genannt, die heiligen Soldaten des Herrn des Lichts. Die Tempelwache besteht immer genau aus 1000 von diesen Soldaten. Benerro spickt seine Rede mit Feuerbuchstaben, die er in die Luft zeichnet, und das Volk hält den Atem an. Tyrion kann zwei der zehn Valyrischen Glyphen erkennen, die eine heißt "Verhängnis", die andere "Dunkelheit". Die Menge ruft ihm etwas zu, und sie scheint sehr aufgebracht zu sein von dem, was sie hören, denn Tyrion sieht Frauen weinen und Männer mit Fäusten drohen. Die Stimmung erinnert Tyrion an den Aufstand von Königsmund an dem Tag, als Myrcella Baratheon nach Dorne geschickt worden war. Haldon hat einmal davon gesprochen, Benerro für den Jungen Greifen einzuspannen, was Tryion nun aber für eine schlechte Idee hält, da Benerro ein Fanatiker zu sein scheint. Er hofft, dass Jon Connington schlau genug ist, das zu erkennen. Als nächstes zeigt Benerro auf die Schwarze Mauer und die Soldaten auf den Zinnen. Er erzählt, dass Daenerys Targaryen in Gefahr sei: Das Dunkle Auge habe sein Auge auf sie gerichtet und die Lakaien der Nacht hätten sich mit gottlosen Ausländern verbündet, um sie zu Fall zu bringen. Tyrion begreift, dass der Junge Greif in Volantis keine Hilfe finden wird, denn Benerro erzählt jetzt die Legende vom Prinz, der verheißen wurde, und da Daenerys die Drachen hat, ist es nicht besonders wahrscheinlich, dass Benerro auch noch den Jungen unterstützen werde. Sie haben fast das Ende der Menschenmenge erreicht, und während Benerros Stimme hinter ihnen immer leiser wird, erreichen sie einen Stall. Ein Sklave mit einem Pferdekopf als Tätowierung nimmt sich Jorahs Pferd an, und dann verkauft Jorah das Pferd an den Stallbesitzer, woraus Tyrion schließt, dass es bald per Schiff weitergehen wird. Anschließend besuchen sie eine Schmiede, wo Jorah Tyrions Fesseln durch schwere Eisenhandschellen und Fußfesseln ersetzen lässt. Jorah erklärt, dass Tyrion nun als Sklave gelte und niemand mehr auf das hören werde, was er erzählt, denn sein Mund sei am gefährlichsten. Die Lange Brücke Dann geht es zu Fuß weiter, wobei Tyrion vergeblich versucht Schritt zu halten mit dem Ritter, der ihn mehrmals an den Ketten hinter sich her zerrt. Sie gehen durch das Osttor der Langen Brücke, ein schwarzer Steinbogen, in den Sphinxe, Mantikore und Drachen eingemeißelt sind. Die Brückenstraße ist so breit, dass zwei Wagen gerade so aneinander vorbeifahren können. Als sie etwa ein Drittel der Brücke überquert haben, kommen sie an einem Wagen voller Melonen vorbei, der sich mit dem Karren eines Seidenhändlers verhakt hat, sodass jetzt die ganze Brücke blockiert ist. Eine Menschenmenge ist stehengeblieben, um mitanzusehen, wie sich die Wagenführer beschimpfen, doch Jorah zerrt Tyrion durch die Menge hindurch. Nebenbei haut Jorah einem Taschendieb mit dem Ellenbogen eine blutige Nase. An beiden Seiten stehen Gebäude auf der Brücke, die sich in drei oder vier Stockwerken Höhe fast berühren. Es sind Läden, Tempel, Bordelle, Gasthäuser und Cyvasse-Hallen, und es gibt allerlei Handwerker, doch nur die Goldschmieden und die Gewürzhändler werden von Männern bewacht. Zwischen den Gebäuden erblickt Tyrion hier und da die Rhoyne, die hier fünfmal so breit ist wie der Schwarzwasser. In der Mitte der Brücke hängen abgetrennte Hände von Dieben, und auch drei Köpfe werden zur Schau gestellt. Zwei Speerträger mit grünen Tigerstreifen auf der Wange halten Wache davor. Ihre Verbrechen stehen auf einer Tafel unter den Köpfen. Die Frau war eine Sklavin, die ihre Hand gegen ihren Herrn erhoben hat, der ältere Mann soll für Daenerys spioniert haben, und der jüngere hat seinen Vater getötet. Ein Stück weiter bemerkt Tyrion, wie Jorah kurz vor einem mit Edelsteinen besetzten Diadem stehenbleibt, dann aber mit einem Gerber um ein Paar Handschuhe feilscht. Das Kaufmannshaus Nachdem sie die Brücke hinter sich gelassen haben, erreichen sie nach kurzer Zeit den Hafen. Das Hafenviertel ist voller Seeleute, Sklaven und betrunkener Spaßvögel. Tyrion sieht einen weiteren großen Elefanten mit einer Burg auf dem Rücken, aus dem ein Dutzend barbusiger Mädchen winken. Jorah steuert den Fischhändlerplatz an, und dort gehen sie in das riesige vierstöckige Kaufmannshaus, dessen Gastraum eine riesige Halle mit unzähligen Nischen und verborgenen Ecken ist und der voller Seeleute, Händler, Kapitäne, Geldwechsler, Schiffer und Sklavenhändler ist. Tyrion hofft, dass sobald die Scheue Maid nach Volantis kommt, Jon, Ser Rolly Entenfeld oder Haldon hier auftauchen und ihn befreien werden. Jorah mietet ein kleines Zimmer im obersten Stockwerk des Gebäudes mit abschüssigen Boden, der Tyrion an Hohenehr erinnert. Das Zimmer hat sogar ein Fenster, aber auch einen Ring an der Wand, an dem Jorah Tyrion befestigt. Tyrion beschwert sich über die Ketten und versucht erneut, Jorah für sich zu gewinnen, indem er ihm erklärt, dass er die Hand des Königs war und zusammen mit Varys im Kleinen Rat gesessen habe, sie also demselben Mann dienen und sich genau so gut zusammentun könnten. Jorah erwidert, dass er zwar Varys' Gold genommen habe, nie aber sein Geschöpf gewesen sei, und dass er jetzt seiner Königin diene. Als Tyrion ihn auslacht, weil er denkt, es handle sich um Cersei, weicht Jorah ihm aus und geht ihn die Küche, um etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Nachdem Jorah den Raum verlassen hat, zerrt Tyrion an den Ketten, obwohl er weiß, dass das sinnlos ist. Er lehnt sich zum Fenster und beobachtet die Menschen vier Stockwerke tiefer auf dem Fischhändlermarkt. Bald schon kehrt Jorah mit zwei Krügen süßlichem Bier und einer gebratenen Ente zurück, die er mit Tyrion teilt. Sie unterhalten sich über das Treiben auf dem Marktplatz, und Jorah erklärt, dass gerade die zehntägigen Feiern anlässlich der Wahlen in der Stadt stattfänden. Sie beobachten eine Gruppe Jongleure, die für einen Kanditaten namens Methyso auftreten, aber Tyrion findet die Jongleure langweilig und erklärt im Scherz, dass er Methyso nicht wählen werde, aber als Jorah erzählt, Alios Qhaedar lasse stattdessen 100 hübsche Sklavenmädchen durch die Straßen laufen, die mit potenziellen Wählern schlafen sollen, hat Tyrion seinen vermeintlichen Kandidaten gefunden. Jorah und Tyrion tauschen ihre Gedanken zum Regierungssystem in Volantis aus und vergleichen es mit dem in Westeros. Jorah ist der Meinung, dass es in Volantis nie so etwas wie einen Kindkönig geben wird und dass eine Menge Menschen nicht gestorben wären, hätte sich Aerys II. Targaryen die Macht mit zwei weiteren Königen teilen müssen. Als Tyrion anmerkt, dass Jorah sich sehr gut auskenne mit den Gepflogenheiten in Volantis, erzählt dieser, dass er bereits ein Jahr in der Stadt verbracht habe: nach dem Exil durch Eddard Stark wollte er eigentlich nach Braavos gehen, doch seine zweite Gemahlin Lynesse Hohenturm wollte lieber in den warmen Süden, und so gingen sie nach Lys. Dort verdingte er sich als Söldner, aber Lynesse gab das Geld schneller aus, als er es verdienen konnte, und als er nach Lys zurückkehrte, hatte sie sich einen Liebhaber zugelegt, der Jorah erklärte, er habe so viele Schulden, dass er sich als Sklave verkauft müsse, es sei denn, er gebe seine Gemahlin frei und verlasse die Stadt. Also ging Jorah völlig mittellos nach Volantis. Dann erklärt Jorah, dass er am nächsten Tag ein Schiff suchen werde und dass sich Tyrion ein Stück Boden zum Schlafen aussuchen solle, wenn seine Ketten es denn zulassen. Bald schon schnarcht Jorah in seinem Bett, während Tyrion vergeblich versucht, eine Schlafposition zu finden. Er muss an seinen Vater und an Shae denken und fragt sich, ob sie Schmerzen hatten, als er sie getötet hat, und er muss auch an Tysha und deren Vergewaltigung denken. Schließlich fällt Tyrion dann doch erschöpft in einen unruhigen Schlaf, bis der Morgen graut und er von unten hört die Fischhändler rufen hört. Als Jorah aufsteht, bietet er Tyrion an, ihm den Ring abzunehmen, da Tyrion aber nicht laufen kann, packt Jorah ihn an den Handfesseln und wirft ihn sich über die Schulter. Der Gastraum des Kaufmannshauses ist ein düsteres Labyrinth aus dunklen Nischen und versteckten Ecken, die um einen zentralen Innenhof angelegt sind. Ein Gitterwerk aus blühenden Ranken zeichnet ein verworrenes Muster auf die Steinfliesen, und in den Fugen wächst Moos. Sklavenmädchen bedienen die Gäste mit Bier, Wein und einem eisgekühlten Minzgetränk. Von den Tischen ist zu dieser frühen Stunde nur etwa jeder zwanzigste besetzt, aber an einem sitzt ein sauber rasierter Zwerg auf einem erhöhten Stuhl vor einer Schale Haferschleim. Als er Tyrion sieht, fällt ihm der Löffel aus der Hand, denn er scheint ihn erkannt zu haben, aber Jorah sieht das gelassen und meint, er wisse sich schon zu wehren. Stattdessen sucht er einen ruhigen Platz für sie beide und bestellt Frühstück. Jorah erzählt, dass am Abend zuvor Westeros das Hauptthema in der Halle gewesen sei, denn irgendein verbannter Lord habe die Goldene Kompanie angeheuert und will mit ihnen sein Land zurückerobern. Die Hälfte der Kapitäne sei den Fluss nach Volon Therys hinaufgesegelt, um ihm ihre Schiffe anzubieten. Tyrion begreift sofort, dass das seine Chancen auf eine Rettung zunichte macht, doch versucht er, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und scherzt, dass er die Goldenen Kompanie eigentlich selbst anwerben wollte, um Casterlystein zurückzuerobern. Er fragt sich, ob der Junge tatsächlich seine Worte verinnerlicht hat und nach Westen statt zu Daenerys ziehen will und wie er Jon davon überzeugen konnte. Erneut versucht er, Jorah damit zu locken, dass er ihn in Gold ertränken werde, wenn er ihn frei ließe, aber Jorah erzählt ihm von Viserys Targaryens Tod durch flüssiges Gold. Die Witwe vom Hafen Dann erscheint das Schankmädchen und kündigt an, dass die Witwe vom Hafen Jorah als Nächstes empfangen werde, wenn er ein Geschenk für sie habe. Jorah erklärt Tyrion, dass die Frau auch "Vogarros Hure" geschimpft werde. Vogarro war ein Elefant, siebenmal zum Triarch von Volantis gewählt, sehr reich und sehr einflussreich im Hafenviertel. Er hatte statt Schiffe Lagerhallen und Anleger gebaut, mit Versicherungen für die Schiffe und mit Sklaven gehandelt und Geld gewechselt. Dann allerdings verliebte er sich in eine Bettsklavin, die in der Kunst der Sieben Seufzer unterrichtet worden war, und er machte den ohnehin schon großen Skandal noch größer, indem er ihr die Freiheit schenkte und sie heiratete. Nach seinem Tod führte sie das Geschäft weiter, allerdings blieb ihr das Leben innerhalb der Schwarzen Mauer verwehrt, und so verkaufte sie Vogarros Anwesen und lebt seit 23 Jahren im Kaufmannshaus. Dies ist die Witwe des Hafens. Jorah und Tyrion gehen zu der alten Frau hinüber, die Tyrion von der Gestalt her an einen Fuchs erinnert. Tyrion entgeht nicht, dass der Platz, den die alte Frau offenbar immer sitzt, gut gewählt ist, denn sie hat den Eingang des Kaufmannshauses im Blick und sitzt selbst weitestgehend im Schatten. Tyrions Anblick scheint sie zu amüsieren. In der Gemeinen Zunge fragt sie, ob der Zwerg irgendwelche Kunststücke beherrsche. Jorah holt die Handschuhe hervor, die er auf der Langen Brücke gekauft hat und legt diese neben die anderen Geschenke, die die Witwe an diesem Morgen erhalten hat. Sie bedankt sich höflich und fragt nach Jorahs Anliegen. Der Ritter erklärt, er bräuchte dringend eine Überfahrt nach Meereen. Tyrion denkt zunächst, er habe sich verhört, doch dann begreift er, dass Jorah gar nicht vorhat, ihn zu Cersei zu bringen und muss lauthals lachen, sodass Jorah ihn rügt. Die Witwe erwidert, dass fast alle Kapitäne bei der Überfahrt der Goldenen Kompanie helfen und Geld verdienen wollen, und dass die Triarchen sogar ein Dutzend Kriegsschiffe stellen, um sie bis zu den Trittsteinen zu eskortieren. Die Witwe fragt, warum Jorah bei dieser Aussicht auf ein gutes Abenteuer in seiner Heimat in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fahren möchte und fragt ihn offen nach seinen Absichten, wo doch Daenerys die Sklaverei abgeschafft und die Kampfarenen geschlossen habe. Dann fällt der Witwe ein, dass sie gehört habe, Daenerys füttere ihre Drachen mit Kindern und nehme sich jede Nacht einen anderen Liebhaber, was Jorah erzürnt, der erklärt, dass die Yunkai'i dieser Lügen verbreiten würden. Die alte Witwe gibt zu, dass Daenerys inzwischen viele Feinde habe: Yunkai, Neu-Ghis, Tolos, Qarth, und nach der Wahl der Triarchen wird wahrscheinlich auch noch Volantis dazu kommen. Dann würden viele Schwerter gesucht werden, die gegen Daenerys kämpfen, und dazu müsse Jorah nur ein wenig Geduld haben. Die beiden Triarchen Malaquo Maegyr und Nyessos Vhassar seien Kriegstreiber, denn ersterer giere nach Ruhm und der zweitgenannte verdanke seinen Reichtum dem Sklavenhandel. Somit sei es egal, wer von den verbleibenden Kandidaten als dritter Triarch gewählt werde: Alios Qhaedar, Parquello Vaelaros oder Belicho Staegone. Doniphos Paenymion räumt die Witwe keine Chancen ein. Plötzlich hören sie, wie ein Seemann hinter ihnen über das Bier schimpft. Tyrion dreht sich und sieht zwei Fremde sowie den Zwerg, der ein paar Meter entfernt steht und ihn anstarrt. Währenddessen erzählt die Witwe, dass einige der ersten Elefanten Frauen gewesen seien so wie Trianna, die viermal wiedergewählt wurde. Jorah fragt die Witwe, ob sie glaube, dass es Krieg geben werde. Sie schätzt, dass es eher einen Krieg mit den Anhängern R'hllors geben werde, denn Benerro wisse die Menschen aufzupeitschen. Sie erzählt, dass Malaquo die Goldene Kompanie hatte anwerben wollen, um den Roten Tempel zu säubern, denn er wagt es nicht, die Tiger-Mäntel mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen, da die Hälfte von ihnen selbst an den Roten Gott glauben. Als die Witwe wieder fragt, was Jorah in Meereen wolle, antwortet Jorah barsch und sagt, das ginge nur ihn etwas an, er habe aber genügend Silber. Tyrion erkennt, dass es der Witwe nicht um das Geld geht, sondern um Respekt, und dass das eine ungeschickte Antwort war. Als er sich erneut umblickt, sieht er den Zwerg, der ein Messer gezückt hat und sich langsam ihrem Tisch nähert. Die Witwe rügt Jorah für seine Antwort und sagt, sie müsse nur mit dem Finger schnipsen, um ihn von ihren Söhnen der Witwe gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Sie faltet ihren Jadefächer auf und aus der Nische hinter ihr tritt ein vernarbter Mann mit einem Kurzschwert auf. Sie fragt Jorah erneut, warum er zu Daenerys Targaryen will. Hella greift Tyrion an In Jorah kocht sichtbar die Wut hoch, doch dann besinnt er sich und erklärt, er wolle ihr dienen, sie verteidigen und notfalls für sie sterben. Die Witwe lacht ihn aus und fragt, ob er tatsächlich diese hoffnungslose Aufgabe auf sich nehmen wolle. Sie erklärt, dass sie auch Tyrion erkannt habe und fragt ihn, was er Daenerys anbieten könne. Tyrion erklärt, er werde Daenerys alles anbieten, was er ihr geben könne, sei es, ihre Armeen anzuführen oder ihr die Füße zu reiben, und dass er nur eine einzige Belohnung dafür erwarte, nämlich seine Schwester töten zu dürfen. Diese Antwort gefällt der Witwe, weil sie ehrlich ist. Sie erklärt Jorah, dass sie schon ein Dutzend Ritter aus Westeros kennengelernt habe, dass aber keiner von ihnen so rein war wie ihre Worte, und dass sich hinter den Worte stets niedrige Beweggründe verbergen würden. Sie sagt, dass sie Jorah nicht vertraue und dass er von ihr keine Hilfe erhalte. Die Witwe schließt ihren Fächern, und in diesem Augenblick überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Der vernarbte Mann tritt vor, und Tyrion dreht sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie der Zwerg mit dem Messer auf ihn zustürmt. Jetzt erklärt er, dass es eigentlich ein Mädchen in Männerkleidern ist. Geistesgegenwärtig schleudert Tyrion dem Mädchen einen Krug Bier, den er zu schnappen kriegt, entgegen, und rollt sich zur Seite, um dem Messer auszuweichen. Das Mädchen holt erneut mit ihrem Messer aus, doch Jorah greift sie sich einfach und hebt sie in die Höhe. In der Gemeinen Zunge jammert und schreit sie. Dann erscheint der Gastwirt mit einem Knüppel und will wissen, was los ist, und der Tyroshi vom Nebentisch erklärt, es habe einen Zwergenkampf gegeben. Tyrion will von dem Mädchen wissen, warum sie ihn umbringen wollte, und sie erzählt, dass fünf betrunkene Seeleute aus den Sieben Königslanden ihren Bruder Oppo getötet haben, nachdem sie sie beim Tjost gesehen hätten. Sie selbst wurde verschont, weil sie ein Mädchen sei, aber ihrem Bruder haben sie den Kopf abgehakt. Tyrion kann sich erinnern, dass die beiden auch schon auf Joffreys Hochzeit tjostiert haben. Er sagt Jorah, er könne das Mädchen herunter lassen. Das Mädchen behauptet, es sei alles Tyrions Schuld, da die Männer eigentlich ihn töten wollten, dann fleht sie die umstehenden Männer an, Tyrion für sie zu töten. Der Wirt packt sie und schreit etwas auf Volantisch, doch die Witwe spricht mit dem Wirt, und Tyrion meint verstanden zu haben, dass er sie in ihre Zimmer bringen und für sie sorgen solle. Ihr Name ist Hella. Dann wendet sich die Witwe an Tyrion und sagt, Volantis sei kein sicherer Ort für Zwerge, daher werde sie ihnen doch helfen. Tyrion bedankt sich mit seinem süßesten Lächeln. Sie bietet ihnen an, in zwei Tagen mit der Selaesori Qhoran mitzufahren, die nach Qarth aufbricht. Jorah sagt, dass sie nicht dorthin wollen, aber die Witwe erklärt augenzwinkernd, dass Benerro in den Feuern gesehen habe, dass die Kogge Qarth nie erreichen werde. Tyrion bedankt sich artig bei der Witwe und scherzt, dass er sie wählen würde, wenn er wahlberechtigter Volantener sei, woraufhin die Witwe mit ernstem Ton sagt, dass sie Daenerys Grüße von den Sklaven aus Volantis ausrichten sollen, wenn sie sie erreichen sollten, und sie sollen ihr sagen, dass die Sklaven aus Volantis sie erwarten. Dann berührt sie die Narben auf ihrer Wange, wo einst das Sklavenmahl tätowiert war. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Volantis spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 27